Besos con sabor a martini
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Los amores del pasado a veces dejan huella en la memoria de un caballero. Harry empieza a cuestionarse seriamente lo que siente por Eggsy después de una noche llena de besos con sabor a martini. [Au- Hartwin]


Besos con sabor a martini.

Esta historia es un two-shot. Aqui les dejo la primera parte, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Kingsman Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo para este fic.

 **Resumen:** Los amores del pasado a veces dejan huella en la memoria de un caballero. Harry empieza a cuestionarse seriamente lo que siente por Eggsy después de una noche llena de besos con sabor a martini.

* * *

 **Besos con sabor a martini.**

 _El lugar era agradable, de un tamaño mediano dándole un poco de exclusividad, las paredes adornadas con cuadros de hermosos paisajes, grandes ventanales con sus vitrales de colores le daban una apariencia pintoresca al lugar. Los pisos y la mayoría de los muebles estaban hechos de madera de caoba al igual que la larga barra y los taburetes altos frente a ella, aunque había al rededor de 10 solo 4 estaban ocupados en ese momento._

 _El pub se había reservado especialmente para las cuatro personas que estaban allí en ese momento, todos agentes de Kingsman los cuales tomaban y hablaban animados (al menos dos de ellos lo hacían). Se podría decir que estaban celebrando, una misión había sido exitosa sin bajas, y ya que nadie mas que ellos podían saber lo que habían hecho Eggsy sugirió tomarse unos segundos para un brindis de celebración, unos segundos que se extendieron a unos minutos y luego a una hora._

 _Después de unos cuantos tragos los mas jóvenes del equipo se encontraban ebrios y haciendo boberias, los adultos responsables eran Harry y Merlín se mantenían a distancia de los mas jóvenes dejándolos que continuaran con sus tonterías de borrachos, al menos por un día._

 _—Yo nunca fui a un baile de secundaria. -Confeso la chica moviendo la copa entre sus dedos, con la mirada perdida en un punto cualquiera de la barra._

 _—¿Baile? ¿como en las películas? -pregunto Eggsy enarcando una ceja, Roxy rodó ojos antes de reír._

 _—Si, como en las películas. -al recibir la respuesta de inmediato Eggsy se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, acomodo su traje lo mejor que pudo y estiro su mano hacia la chica a la vez que con el tono mas caballeroso que podía emplear pregunto._

 _—¿Me permite esta pieza? my lady._

 _—Ni siquiera hay música. -respondió Roxy negando con la cabeza, sin embargo tomo la mano del rubio la cual la ayudo a levantarse y acercarse a él para susurrarle al oído._

 _—Nosotros somos la música~ solo déjate llevar Roxy._

 _A unos metros de los chicos que bailaban muy lento (porque si lo hacían mas rápido alguno terminaría en el suelo), se encontraban Harry y Merlín. Este ultimo veía a los chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Harry se mantenía mas bien estoico. Demasiado serio como para ya llevar un par de tragos también._

 _—Se ven muy lindos juntos ¿no crees? -pregunto Merlín haciendo un movimiento de cabeza hacia donde se encontraban Eggsy y Roxy, Hart recorrió la mirada hacia los chicos justo en el momentos en el que el rubio le susurraba algo al oído a la joven._

 _—Demasiado para mi gusto. -respondió tratando de usar un tono neutral, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su tono de voz denotaba la molestia que sentía y también lo hacia su expresión, la cual cambio volviéndose un poco mas sombría._

 _—Ya veo... -con solo ver las reacciones de Harry podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, después de todo llevaban años trabajando juntos._

 _Agradeció internamente que no hiciera mas preguntas y es que Merlín parecía saber cuando simplemente quería quedarse callado y disfrutar de su martini._

 _Harry trato de ignorar la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de él, pero le era difícil hacerlo cuando sus ojos terminaban de manera irremediable buscando a su discípulo... Era algo difícil de admitir pero cada ver era mas frecuentes las veces en las que se encontraba terriblemente ansioso de la cercanía de otras personas a Eggsy. Cada vez eran mas frecuentes las veces en las que sus ojos se sentían atraídos hacia donde sea que se encontrara el rubio._

 _Y ese día no era la excepción, aun cuando quería ver hacia otra parte su mirada terminaba sobre Eggsy hasta que este lo veía de regreso y le dedicaba una sonrisa, esas que calmaban la ansiedad por un segundo._

 _—Eres un gran bailarín. ¿Quien te enseño?. -pregunto Roxy balanceándose de manera torpe debido al alcohol._

 _—Harry lo hizo. - respondió Eggsy con una sonrisa viendo hacia donde se encontraba Hart, dedicándole una sonrisa aun mayor al darse cuenta que lo estaba viendo._

 _—Y cuando te enseño a bailar ¿quien tomaba el papel de "la chica"?_

 _—Me reservo esa respuesta._

 _—Oh, entonces eras tu. -rio bajito mientras las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaban un poco mas. —Acerté. -dijo con convicción Roxy, Eggsy asintió y se quedo en silencio unos segundos. Recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su compañera y amiga, le susurro a ella que era a única a la que podía confiarle su secreto._

 _—Creo que estoy enamorado de Harry... -No, usar la palabra "enamorado" era algo irresponsable, porque Eggsy estaba seguro que esa palabra no alcanzaba a abarcar todo lo que Harry Hart le hacia sentir._

 _—Creo que ya lo sabia. -le respondió Roxy con la misma confidencia que había usado para con ella Unwin. —También creo que deberías decírselo. -agrego la rubia._

 _—Roxy... el suelo se mueve. -después de esos los dos terminaron en el suelo, esa fue señal suficiente a los mayores para dar la celebración por terminada, haciendo de "adultos responsables" y llevando a los chicos a sus casas._

 _—¿De que estabas hablando con Morton? -pregunto Harry llevando a Eggsy hasta su sillón. El muchacho había insistido que lo dejara quedarse en su casa por esa noche y después de que Harry acepto Unwin no había dicho palabra alguna, algo raro en él que siempre tenia algo que decir._

 _—De nada realmente... -fue la simple respuesta del rubio, se mantuvo cabizbajo. Aun si Roxy le había dicho que debería decirle a Harry como se sentía era algo difícil. Tal vez porque era realmente importante para él le daba pánico el rechazo._

 _—¿Eggsy? ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Harry agachándose frente al menor para ver a esos ojos claros que tanto le gustaban._

 _—...yo... -De verdad quería decirlo, hizo el esfuerzo pero lo único que conseguía era que las palabras no salieran. Eggsy nunca había sentido tanto miedo de ser rechazado por alguien._

 _Ya que las palabras no querían salir hizo lo único para lo que era bueno; ser impulsivo. Aprovechando la posición de Harry se inclino hacia él y termino el espacio entre ambos. Sus parpados cerrándose con fuerza, preparándose mentalmente para el rechazo mientras apretaba mas sus labios contra los de Hart. Pero el rechazo que estuvo preparado a recibir no llego, es por eso que fue una sorpresa para él cuando Harry le devolvió el beso._

 _Un beso tierno y superficial. Seguido de una mirada por parte de Harry que Eggsy no supo interpretar. No sabia si tenia que disculparse por la mirada de enfado que tenia Harry pero cuando un nuevo beso empezó se le olvido hasta lo que iba a decir. Entre intensos besos las posiciones cambiaron, Hart sentado en el sillón y Eggsy a horcajadas sobre su regazo a penas separándose un momentos para recuperar la respiración._

 _—Harry... -Eggsy dejo salir el nombre contrario en un largo suspiro, sintiendo las manos de Harry recorrerlo por la espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Apretó los dedos contra los hombros de su mentor cuando este estrujo sus glúteos, el menor arqueo ligeramente su espalda hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto, viendo su oportunidad Hart ataco el lugar con rudos besos y mordidas; mordidas que dejaron algunas marcas rojizas y arrancaron algunos gemidos de loas profundo de su garganta._

 _Las caderas de Eggsy me movían contra el cuerpo de su Mentor, podía sentir como poco a poco por aquellos roces el cuerpo de Harry respondía, bajo las mano hasta el cinturón desabrochando lo con premura. Sin embargo no alcanzo a tocarlo ya que el mayor lo empujo dejándolo recostado en el sillón. Otro beso demandante llego, un beso que le robo la respiración al menor, un beso que dejo a sus sentidos mas mareados que con todo el alcohol que había tomado. Mientras trataba de recuperar un poco de oxigeno a sus pulmones por esos besos demandantes con sabor a martini, Eggsy sintió su camisa ser desabotonada y como los dedos de Harry pasaban despacio por su clavícula bajando por su pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna._

 _El ligero apretón en aquella sensible parte hizo que el menor arqueara la espalda, su cabeza siendo una maraña de pensamientos mientras de su garganta alargaba mas de la cuenta el nombre contrario._

 _—Harry, por favor... tócame mas. -pidió Eggsy con el rostro lleno de rubor. Harry empujo sus caderas contra las del menor haciendo que sus durezas chocaran por encima de la tela. —Ngh... Harry. -Unwin abrió los ojos encontrando la mirada de su mentor y de pronto los movimientos de Harry se detuvieron._

 _—Lo siento... no puedo hacer esto. -dijo el mayor alejándose del muchacho como si su tacto lo quemara. Los ojos de Eggsy se abrieron con sorpresa mientras veía a Harry irse. Su corazón que antes latía con fuerza parecía haberse detenido, el nudo en su garganta apareció de nuevo con mayor intensidad, casi sentía que se ahogaba._

 _Harry se lavo la cara con agua fría, se tomo unos minutos para calmarse. Recordar la expresión que había puesto Eggsy cuando se alejo le hacia sentirse peor. Cuando al fin se calmo un poco salio hacia la sala pero Eggsy ya no estaba allí._

 _Entonces Harry Hart supo que la había cagado._

* * *

 _Hasta el próximo capitulo._

 _Saludos cordiales._


End file.
